The sharing of vehicles can allow for several individuals to utilize the same vehicle. Shared vehicles can, for example, be rented or leased to individual users for a period of time. Sharing vehicles can provide users with access to transportation without the costs and responsibilities of ownership. Shared vehicles can also help to reduce traffic congestion and pollution. The development of autonomous vehicles or highly automated vehicles can increase the accessibility of shared vehicles.